Patchdonalds
by djyxa
Summary: Honestly, i don't know what will be the plot of this story. : So if you would just READ and REVIEW, and maybe help me by telling me some ideas. :D So here's Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Patchdonalds!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… T.T

By: diOna

A/N: Yoh, Anna & Hana went out to eat at Patchdonalds… Will Hana learn something from this? I got it from a tv commercial. Enjoy! XD

"Daddy! Daddy! Let's go to Patchdonalds!!" the six-year-old said to his father while shouting.

"Well Hana, I don't know… Ask your mommy." Yoh said. Hana walked over to his mommy.

"Mommy can we go to Patchdonalds? Pleeeease?" Hana said while pouting. Yoh sees it and starts to act with Hana. "Yeah, pleeeease?"

"Well I---" Anna was trailed off when she looked at Yoh and Hana.

"Pleeeease?" they both said in chorus while pouting.

"Oh, please stop doing that. You both know that I can't stand it!" Anna said while looking to both of them.

"We know it that's why we're doing it!" Yoh said and Hana nodded in agreement.

"Please stop it, the both of you." Anna said.

Yoh and Hana moving their heads to the side, still not removing the pout on their faces. (A/N: Like father, like son! Lol XD)

"Okay! Okay! I give up. We're going to Patchdonalds sweetie!" Anna said while smiling.

"Yaaayy!! We're going to Patchdonalds! We're going to Patchdonalds!" Hana said while singing and going upstairs to change.

Yoh and Anna just smiled. They're also happy when Hana is happy. "You did great." Yoh said while holding Anna's hand. "Yes. He really is happy." Anna said. Yoh smiled and kissed Anna passionately on the lips. Then Anna pulled back after a minute or two. "Yoh not here! What if Hana sees us?" She whispered to Yoh. "Sooner or later he'll understand why we're doing that." Yoh said to Anna. "Yeah, sooner or later but not **now**!" Anna said to Yoh while caressing his cheek. Yoh groaned…

"You know Yoh, you really look cute while doing that!" Anna said as she kissed Yoh's lips lightly.

Yoh grinned. "I love you anata."

"I love you too Yoh…" Anna said.

When they're going to kiss, Hana entered the scene. "Mommy! Daddy! Why aren't you two still changing? I really want to go to Patchdonalds you know." Hana said while crossing his arms on his chest. (A/N: Just like his mom! XD)

They both sigh, "Okay little mister." Hana said while kissing Hana's forehead. "We're going to change now. You wait for us at the living room okay?" Yoh told Hana. "Daddy, can I watch tv while waiting for you and mommy?" Hana asked his dad. "Sure kiddo." Yoh said while smiling to Hana.

"Okay! Thanks dad!" Hana now rushed to the living room. Yoh just smiled and Anna saw it. "Are you going to make him wait?" she asked Yoh. "No! Of course not!" Yoh said. "So… Let's get dressed!" Anna said to Yoh. Yoh just smiled, he really likes it when he sees Anna smiling.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Is it good or what? Please, R&R! I'd love to receive anything even flames! Dedicated to my classmate anNa feRoLino


	2. Chapter 2: Happy eating!

**Patchdonalds!**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King..

By: diOna

A/N: Yay! I finally updated! Nyahahahaha!! Enjoy reading! And please, leave a review!

-------While at the car-------

"We're going to Patchdonalds!! We're going to Patchdonalds!! We're going to Patchdonalds!! We're going to Patchdonalds!!" Hana said while singing.

Anna sweatdropped "Geez, he's really like you when you're too excited."

Yoh looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"You're like our son when you're excited." She repeated.

"No I'm not." Yoh said

"Yes you are." Anna said teasing him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

(A/N: Hana's not minding them, he's busy singing. XD)

"No I'm n--" Yoh was trailed off when Anna kissed him on the cheeks.

He smirked, "Yes I am really in love with you." he smiled at her.

"Daddy!! Mommy!! We're here!!" shouted by the excited boy.

"Okay sweetie, daddy will just park the car." Anna said

Hana just nod. After Yoh parked the car, Anna removed Hana's seatbelt so he can go. After Anna removed Hana's seatbelt he immediately rushed inside. Yoh closed the doors then he walked with Anna holding hands.

Karim and Silva greeted them happily.

"Where's your daddy and mommy?" Karim asked Hana

"There they are." Hana pointed at the door just exactly when his parents entered.

"Hi Yoh! Hi Anna!" Karim and Silva said in unison

"Hi!" replied by Yoh while Anna just smiled at them.

"So what would you like to have?" asked by Silva.

"Ummm…… I'd like to have a cheeseburger with large fries and drinks." Yoh said "What about you Anna?"

"I'd like spaghetti." She said, "What about you sweetie?"

"Mommy I want some chicken, large fries, nuggets, and a chocolate sundae!" Hana said –grins-

"Okay. That'll be 650 yen (A/N: I just made up the price okay?!)"

"Thank you for giving the exact amount! Happy eating!"

Karim assisted Anna to the table, while Silva is talking to Yoh.

"You are really happy, ne?" Silva asked Yoh.

"You bet. I am the happiest husband and daady on the world." He said smiling.

"What's your decision?" Silva finally asked him.

"Huh? O-oh… About that. I think I'm going to accept it. After all I am the rightful heir right?" he said "Does Anna know something about this?" Silva asked him.

"Nothing. I'm not telling her yet."

"Its up to you, Yoh. What ever your decision is, I think the council will listen to you."

"Hope so." He replied

Silva cleared his throat. "Take car of your family, okay?"

"Sure." He said, "You better go, they're waiting for you" Silva said. "By the way, give these toys to Hana, it's our promo." He smiled at Yoh.

"Sure thing." Yoh replied.

"Hey Hana, I've got something for you." he gave the toys to Hana. "Wow! Daady, these are for me?" Hana asked his daddy. "Yes they are for you. Silva gave them to you 'cause you're a good boy." Yoh said.

"Yaaaay!!! Thank you daddy!" Hana said happily.

Yoh smiled. Anna smiled.

"What did you and Silva talked about?" Anna asked Yoh. "Oh, we talked about somethings." He smiled to her. "Okay." She smiled.

"Let's eat!" Yoh said smiling.

"Okay!" Hana and Anna said in unison.

-------tbc-------

A/N: Okay, done for this chapter. Hmmm… what do you think about what Silva asked to Yoh? What do you think it could be? –smirks-


	3. Chapter 3: I Want To Be With My Family

A/N: Yay! I'm back again! Hahahahahaha!! So, here's Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Shaman. King.**

_

* * *

_

"_What?! But how could that be? I am the rightful heir!"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

* * *

_At the car_

"Yayy!! I got a new one mommy!" chirped by little Hana referring to his new toy.

"Wow, look at that! Should we put this with your collections?" Anna asked their son.

"Yes mommy!" Hana said excitedly.

Yoh grinned as he took a glance at his wife and son having a good quality time. Then he returned to look at the road.

His wife looked at him at the corners of her eyes. _'Something must have been bothering him. Might as well talk to him later.'_

* * *

After having a delicious dinner because Hana requested for it Anna was the one who cooked their dinner. So here is Yoh, busy washing the plates and utensils. He went to the stairs, having a look at Anna and Hana while watching TV.

He rested his arms at the railing as he smiled, _'Looks like he appreciates the show too.'_ Then he looked at his wife, he smiled more. _'Yeah. Just like his mom.'_

Anna was sitting on the couch with Hana on her lap. His head was lying on her chest while she is toying with his blond unruly hair.

His face looked serious, _'I cannot afford to lose them. They are my most precious treasure that I ever had.'_

His wife looked at him, "What are you doing there? Come, sit here." She said as she patted the vacant space beside her.

He smiled at her and obliged. He put his arm around his wife's shoulder and his free hand patting his little boy's head.

Hana looked at him and smiled as he extended his arms toward his daddy, "Daddy…"

Yoh carried his son that wants to sit on his lap. "Do you like the show Hana?" he asked his son.

Hana nodded then he rubs his eyes, "Can I finish the show daddy?"

Anna looked at Yoh. He looked at Anna. "Hana," Anna started, "that show will be finished past your bedtime."

"Oh okay. Daddy I wanna go sleep now." Then he yawned. Yoh smiled.

"Come on Hana, let's tuck you into bed." Anna said as she turns off the TV.

Yoh carried the sleepy Hana to his room and placed him on his bed. Yoh pull the coves up to his chin and kissed his son's forehead, so did Anna.

"Goodnight Hana." Anna said.

"Sweet dreams." Yoh said as he turn off the lights.

"Night-night mommy. Night-night daddy." Hana said sleepily. The couple smiled as they watched their child drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yoh waited for his wife as she takes her shower as he sat on their bed thinking on how to say _it_ to her. He doesn't want to _love_ another _woman_. **Anna** is all he needs. He completes her in every single way. Same to Hana, his child. No. _Their_ child. They are his strength the same as his weakness.

Anna opened the door revealing the sight of her husband who's leaning on the headboard his head tilted upward and sighing deeply. Soon as he inhaled the familiar scent surrounding their room, he turned his head to look at his gorgeous wife. He looked at her admiringly then he grinned.

She sat beside Yoh cuddling to him in the process, "Something's bothering you." She said quietly.

He buried his face on top of her head inhaling her scent. He hugged her and held her tight enjoying the warmth of a loved one, as their bodies were so close to each other. She could always read him. She knows him very well.

"Yoh…"

He looked down to see her face. He stared at her eyes while he is caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry for being so weak. I wouldn't be here if you didn't train me hard for the Shaman Tournament. I wouldn't become the Shaman King. I couldn't have given you an easily life like you wanted. I wouldn't be a good father to our son. You're the one who helped me all along. And, I am very thankful for that. I don't know what will happen to me if you were not here by my side. I need you koi, because I love you. I love you very much."

Looking at his eyes, she felt herself melting. She kissed him fully on his lips, he kissed back, then they passionately kissed each other. He licked her bottom lip as she parted her lips slightly. His tongue met hers, it seemed like forever before they pulled away breathing hard for air.

"I love you too Yoh. With all my heart."

He breathed in deeply. Staring at her eyes, to her nose, her natural cherry lips, her perfectly shaped bosom, down to her perfectly curvy hips.

'_Why am I feeling like this? Anna is so…She's so, gorgeous.'_ He thought. His eyes widened, he looked away from his wife blushing madly.

Anna noticed this, she used her right hand to make him look at her. She saw him blushing, "You know you look so cute when you blush like that."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, slowly and passionately. He pulled the rope from her yukata as he kissed her neck.

They started to undress each other. Then they become one in mind, body, and soul.

They made love with each other for hours. Anna is already asleep. Her head resting on his chest. He kissed he lightly on her forehead then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and the couple was lying at their bed. Yoh was the first to woke-up. He looked at his wife, who is sleeping peacefully. He kissed her lips light enough not to wake her up.

He picked up the duvet that was on the floor and placed it carefully on her. He took a shower and put on new clothes then went out their room to make their breakfast. He closed the door, and saw Hana rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy is mommy awake now?" the little boy asked.

"She's not yet up. She is tired because of last night." He said to his son.

"What did you do last night?" Hana asked innocently.

"Well you see Hana. Uhm…Well…Since mommy and daddy are so in love with each other…uhm…we…" he scratched his head. Sweating a little, "We…Ahehehe…Uhmmmm…we…"

"You slept with each other?"

"HOW DID Y---?!" then he covered his mouth. Crouched a little so he became eye-leveled with his son. "How did you know about that?!" he asked his son. His kinda shocked.

"Well that's what you did right? You go to bed and go to sleep." He said then smiled, a smile just like his dad.

"Oh…Yeah." He said in relief. "Wanna help daddy make some breakfast?"

Hana smiled wider, "Sure daddy!"

He smiled back at his son, "Okay, wash your face first then go down to the kitchen and help me."

"Okay!" Hana replied and went to the bathroom.

Yoh smiled to himself. _'Yeah. He really is my son.' _Then he went down to the kitchen.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Good God! I found this file! I thought I had deleted it already! Hahahahahahaha!!! Oh, and about the thing that you're asking me. I'll leave clues before I will write it on a new chapter, about what Shilva told Yoh. **SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
